


Brand New Day

by team_allen



Series: Crazy Love [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_allen/pseuds/team_allen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Supper.</p>
<p>Steve needs just five more minutes at the office, but Danny needs food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

**Author's Note:**

> My June bingo card for one million words. Card can be found here: http://i40.tinypic.com/316urza.jpg
> 
> Thank you to [simplyn2deep](http://simplyn2deep.livejournal.com) for the beta.

It had been a long and tiring day, one none of them thought would actually end, but eventually the forms were signed, the computers shut down and the lights were slowly being flicked off.

Kono and Chin bid Steve and Danny goodnight as they dragged their tired bodies out of the office, leaving just the two of them.

“Babe, come on. You need to eat,” Danny said to Steve as he walked into his office. 

“Just five more minutes,” Steve replied, as he turned his computer back on. “I just want to check something.”

Danny walked over to Steve’s desk and sat on the edge. “Whatever it is, it can wait until the morning. Please babe, it’s almost midnight and I’m starving.”

Steve nodded, “Yep, yep, dinner. Gotcha. Five minutes,” as he started typing away, opening various documents and web pages.

“Are you even listening to me? It’s midnight babe, dinner was hours ago. Hell, even supper was hours ago.” 

“What? I’m almost finished and I’m not even hungry,” Steve said, as he briefly looked at Danny, before turning his head back to the screen.

Danny threw his hands up in the air, “Right, compromise okay? I’ll go get us a pizza, and judging by the growl that erupted from your stomach you are _way_ beyond the hungry stage, and by the time I’m back you will be finished, computer switched off and ready to leave okay?”

Steve nodded, but didn’t switch his focus from the screen.

“Jeez, it’s like talking to a child,” Danny grumbled. “Okay, Steven?”

Steve let out a deep breath and looked at Danny, “Yes, Danny. You will get a pizza, I’ll finish this and then we’ll go home.” 

“Good boy!” Danny said, and patted Steve on the head before he picked up the car keys and his wallet and left Steve’s office.

“Pineapple on mine please!” Steve called after him.

“Or not,” Danny shouted back. “I’m paying remember and this wallet, doesn’t buy pineapple.”

Steve watched as Danny left the bull pen and listened out for the Camaro pulling out of the parking lot.

He knew he’d get his pineapple.


End file.
